Los niños siempre dicen la verdad
by foreverendsshere
Summary: Yuuji Terushima es demasiado sincero para el bien de su vecino y su sensei. Daisuga. Teacher!Sugawara. Leve Terudai.
1. Yuu-chan y su inteligencia

Sawamura Daichi no era un niño de tercer grado, ni siquiera era un niño.

Él era un jugador del club de Voleibol de la preparatoria Karasuno. Para ser más precisos el capitán, Pero por cosas del destino, se encontraba en la puerta de una escuela primaria, buscando al hijo de su vecina, el pequeño Yuuji.

El niño era ruidoso y estaba en tercer grado. Su cabello marrón estaba peinado hacia atrás, exceptuando un mechón, y constantemente insistía en que algún día lo iba a teñir de rubio, el mayor le tenía cierto afecto a un niño tan adorable.

Eran aproximadamente cinco y treinta, los pequeños infantes jugaban en el patio mientras esperaban a sus tutores. El moreno empujó la reja que daba entrada al patio y automáticamente un hombre bastante alto se le acercó.

-Discúlpame, ¿a quién estás buscando? -A pesar de su apariencia amenazante, su voz era agradable y tenía pinta de profesor.

-Buenas tardes, Estoy buscando a Yuuji Terushima, de tercer grado.

El profesor asintió y fue a buscar al niño aparentemente. Mientras, Daichi apoyó su espalda en una pared y esperó por un rato. Pensando en cosas sin sentido.

-¡Él es Daichi-san, Sugawara sensei! -se escuchó el grito del pequeño que corría a abrazarlo. El mayor lo recibió con una sonrisa y levantó la mirada observando a su sensei.

Y se quedó helado frente al ángel de pelo gris. No pudo definir si era mujer u hombre, sus facciones eran realmente delicadas y ese lunar al costado del ojo hacía que se viese adorablemente femenino. Pero por un segundo pensó que eso no importaba, era realmente bello.

-Yuu-chan nos ha hablado de ti, Daichi-san. -Le sonrió el otro, era un chico. Su voz no era femenina.

Por un segundo, Sawamura se sintió acorralado por alguna razón, ese chico gritaba perfección por todos lados. Y opto por huir, tomó la mano del pequeño y saludó con la mano al profesor, mientras le ardían las orejas. Arrastró al infante por dos cuadras como mínimo, quería irse lo más rápido posible.

Nunca había experimentado esa clase de sentimientos, y nunca se imaginó que se pondría nervioso por un chico de esa manera.

-Oi, Daichi-san. -Le llamó el pequeño. El mayor lo miró y se detuvo. Yuuji analizó un poco a su vecino, Daichi nunca se ponía nervioso ni se sonrojaba.

Pero el problema fue, cuando Daichi recordó, que Yuuji, además de ser hiperactivo era realmente inteligente y nunca se le pasaba de largo algo. Y fue tarde, cuando vio esa sonrisita socarrona que solía poner.

 _-¿Acaso a Daichi-san le gusta Sugawara sensei?_

El mayor sintió como le ardía intensamente el rostro y se limitó a no decir nada. Yuuji se rio y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar a darle una palmadita en la espalda a su vecino.

-No te preocupes, voy a ayudarte porque somos vecinos y siempre me compras helado incluso cuando mamá dice que no. Aparte de que me encantaría que Sugawara sensei también sea mi vecino.

 **N/A:**

 **QUE VIVA EL DAISUGA.**

 **Me he dado cuenta de que acá casi no hay fanfics sobre ellos, lo cual me afecta mucho siendo que son mi OTP, así que he decidido subirlo. Espero que lo disfruten**

 **1/5**


	2. Yuu-chan y su falta de paciencia

Viernes en la tarde, Daichi se había ofrecido a ir a buscar al pequeño, aunque sus intenciones iban más allá de hacerle un favor a su vecina.

Después de haber analizado cuidadosamente su reacción la última vez que vio al profesor del niño, decidió que sería mejor que madurara un poco y le hiciera frente a sus sentimientos; había tenido un flechazo. Con un chico. Que era mayor que él. Que era extremadamente lindo. El moreno de cierta manera había investigado sobre la homosexualidad, aunque fue interrumpido por uno de sus compañeros. Y ahora le costaba no imaginarse a Sugawara en alguna situación para mayores de edad. Y había llegado a preguntarse si el peligris era del tipo flexible.

-Daichi-san…

O si más bien le gustaban esos roles de sumiso y dominante.

-¡DAICHI-SAN!

Bajó la mirada y automáticamente vio estrellas, Yuuji lo había golpeado en las pelotas.

-Deja de poner esa cara de idiota, seguramente estas pensando cosas indecentes con mi sensei.

-¡ESTAS DEMASIADO INFORMADO COMO PARA TENER OCHO AÑOS! -Susurró el mayor.

-No, tu eres demasiado idiota como para tener dieciocho.

Daichi se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y observó a los lados en el hipotético caso de que viniera el profesor del niño. No había nadie, así que se sacudió la ropa y le miró.

-Si estas buscando a Sugawara-sensei, él está adentro de mi salón esperándote.

-¿Qué?

-Hoy se me ocurrió darte una excusa para que estés a solas con él y puedas hacer un patético avance.

Y Daichi observó al niño como lsi fuese su único Salvador. Estuvo a punto de agradecerle pero el pequeño lo empujó de una patada, aunque Yuuji fuese lindo, inteligente y agradable, tenía muy poca paciencia.

-Que tipo más soso. -Se dijo a si mismo y se puso una curita en la nariz, porque le dolía el corte que se había hecho, pero con lo atento que era el mayor ni cuenta se había dado.

Mientras que el mayor cruzaba los pasillos de la pequeña escuela, observó los carteles sobre las puertas de los salones hasta que llegó al que le había indicado su vecina y entró después de haber tocado.

-Sugawara-sensei. -Saludó y el peligris le señaló que se sentara en frente de él.

-Daichi, hoy te he llamado para hablar de lo que hizo Yuu-chan en la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo Yuuji? -preguntó tratando de sonar extrañado.

-Durante la hora del almuerzo se metió en una pelea con Ryuu-kun, de su mismo curso, si bien ya hablé con la tutora del otro chico y apliqué un castigo, pero también necesito hablar contigo.

El moreno asintió y pensó en que de cierta manera no le sorprendía que se haya metido en una pelea, quizás por no saber cerrar su boca había causado eso. Mientras el profesor proseguía con lo que estaba hablando, se levantó de su asiento y fue caminando por el salón, mirando a través de la ventana para ver si los niños estaban bien al cuidado de Asahi, pero Daichi no podía concentrarse gracias a los pantalones apretados que llevaba. Si bien su trasero era pequeño, pero sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, probablemente pálidas como el resto de su piel. Lo mas probable es que no tuviesen mucho vello, ya que Sugawara no tenía ni rastros de vello facial

-...en fin, necesito que firmes un par de papeles como una notificación a la directora de que hablaste conmigo y también que le entregues el papel de la suspensión a la tutora de Yuu-chan. Seguidamente, señaló los papeles sobre la mesa y cuándo Daichi se dio cuenta de que no tenía un bolígrafo, una voz y un aliento tibio resonaron en su nuca.

-Puedes usar los que están en el vaso color verde.

Justo cuando el Moreno creyó que estaba calmado, se tensó y sintió como le ardían las orejas, el mayor era provocativo o extremadamente despistado e inocente. Tomó el bolígrafo rápidamente, firmó como pudo y agarró el papel que debía darle a la mamá de Yuuji.

-Puedes irte, _Daichi_. -Le dijo con una sonrisa y lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

El otro asintió, tratando de tranquilizarse con que al ser un profesor de primaria probablemente se había acostumbrado a saludar a sus niños así.

N/A:

No sé que pensaran ustedes, pero yo siempre he creído que Suga es mucho más terrible de lo que parece, ¿no creen? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
